


Myosotis and Rosemary

by RJam9



Series: Buds and Petals and Flowers [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, anyway this will prob be proven not canon in the next update so ..., i use that tag alot lmao, kinda of, my heart hurts, wrote this while listening to ‘pigeon’ by cavetown so that’s the general vibe of this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJam9/pseuds/RJam9
Summary: The man named Corin Motti forgets and dreams and remembers.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin the Stormtrooper & Antonia Motti, Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Buds and Petals and Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712506
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Myosotis and Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> so uh, chapter 3 of H&R fucking DESTROYED me so this is how I cope. 
> 
> I do not own Corin, he belongs to LadyIrina.
> 
> Myosotis aka Forget-me-nots - true love, don’t forget me  
> Rosemary - remembrance

Corin Motti dreams.

He dreams of metal that glints in the sunlight, a gruff modulated voice. He can’t tell what the words are, but he doesn’t need to, as he recognizes the emotion hidden in them. Gloved hands holding his, a smile hidden behind a helmet. 

When he wakes up, he tries to hold onto to the dreams. They slip out of his grasp and when he gets dressed that morning, he distantly wonders where his armour is though he knows he doesn’t have any.

~

They stop a planet to get rid of a New Republican base situated on it, but to do so they must pass through the rural village. As he leads the Stormtroopers through, villagers cower in fear in their houses and behind their market stalls and he hates the way they look at him, but he understands why.

Then he sees a child, wrapped tightly in brown robes, burying its face in its fathers stomach. Green hair, ears to big for its head. Its father growls protectively when he sees his child as caught his attention.

Feeling someone look at it, the child turns. Brown doe eyes filled with fear. 

He can’t turn around quick enough.

~

He dreams of twinkling laughter, big eyes filled with happiness and joy, sticky palms against his cheeks and scratchy robes against his hands. Sleepy mummers, a warm weight in his arms, a smile curling on the corner of his lips.

When he wakes up, his arms are wrapped around him in a mock hug. He doesn’t speak a word that day.

~

He knows his grandmothers love for him is conditional.  _ Lead the troops, my boy. Keep the soldiers in line. Win the battle for me. _

She loves the fact they have the same blood, same DNA. She doesn’t love him.

He wins the first battle because she asks him too. And when they stand together on the bridge, watching the villagers on planet below scream and cry his chests tightens uncontrollably and he turns to his grandmother.

She’s smiling. Firelight reflected in her eyes, and he turns away, desperately wishing there was love there instead.

~

He dreams of flashes of times he wasn’t a part of. Dark hallways, the void of space in a broken ship, a castle in a hill, the fire of blasters and ding of banging metal. Arms around his shoulder, chirping of a child, and when he wakes up he feels empty.

~

The Stormtroopers who are suppose to be on guard are fooling around, but when he goes to tell them off his shoes accidentally squeak on the polished floors. He can psychically hear them freeze.

“Dude, what was —“ The first guard starts.

“Hey, hey, leave it!” The other snaps. “The General is coming!”

There’s scrambling as the Troopers try and get into position before he turns the corner, but lucky for them he had already spun on his heel and walked the other way.

~

He dreams of the smell of food in his nose and the taste of wine on his tongue. Dancing and weddings and the sense of safety and friendship. People joking and laughing and celebration.

_ “Well, tell him I expect you two to visit or I will come back with a friendship bracelet for him.” _

It’s not him in his dreams. It sounds like his, but it’s too happy, too naïve and wonderful and he can’t bare to think about, so he doesn’t.

~

He passes by the Reconditioning wing on his way to the bridge one day, because his normal route was down for repairs, apparently. He nearly runs into one of Reporgrammers, who was rushing out of a room, as he walks by.

“Sorry, Sir.” The man mumbles. However, before he can hurry on to wherever he was going, he reaches out and snags the mans shoulder.

“What’s your name?” He orders, eyes searching the other mans face. He looks familiar, but only vaguely. Like they had met before, in passing, but only once.

The man gulps. “Canduxo.”

After another moment, he lets go of his shoulder, noticing the way the man shakes in relief. “Carry on, then.”

~

He dreams of whispered words in a language he doesn’t understand. Lingering touches, laughter and warmth and the feeling of skin against his lips, a beating pulse. Pure brightness and sunshine and he smiles so hard it hurts.

A piece of paper with scribbled crayon pinned against the wall, a broken down ship just big enough for their family to live, a bed not made for one person let alone three but they can fit together just fine.

He wakes up crying. Furiously, he scrubs the tears away  before _they can see, can’t worry them_ –  but he’s the only one in the room. 

~

“Grandmother, I can’t remember my life before this.” He admits to the woman after they’ve won the second battle, cheeks still stained with dried tears.

“You didn’t have a life before this.” She replies. 

Something, something pings in the back of his mind but he ignores it. His grandmother wouldn’t lie to him, she doesn’t care enough to.

~

One day a Stormtrooper approaches him in the corridor. He’s on break, since he’s not wearing a helmet but still in the rest of his armour, and Corins brain supplies helpfully his name is Dominic. Expect he’s never met this Stormtrooper before.

“What is it, solider?” He asks, trying in vain to recall where he met this man before, how he knew his name.

“I’m here to apologize.” He says in a soft voice.

That catches him off guard. “For what?”

“I can’t tell you.” He has half the mind to look guilty. “I’m sorry.”

Corin frowned, narrowing his eyes at the other man. “What is your name, solider?”

“Dominic, Sir.”

It confirms his worse fears. He knows he would remember this solider, his stance and voice, so where have they met before? 

“I will have you killed for whatever it is you’re apologizing for.” He stated. He doesn’t. 

~

Phantom touches on his skin. Silent words in his ears. You can’t taste happiness but stars, he thinks he might be able to when he dreams.

“Thank you, my boy.” His grandmother says when he passes her something.

“ _I love you_.”  Someone whispers. It’s not her, and he finds he doesn’t want it to be.

They win the third battle and he watches the smoke float up into the sky. He thinks he sees faces hidden in the clouds but when he tries to put names to them it’s like his thoughts run into a brick wall and just ... slide away.

That nights he dreams. He dreams and dreams and dreams.

~

The man named Corin Motti is made of broken edges and parts not quite fitting into place. He’s a hollow shell, another part in the machine. He’s good at taking orders and bluffing and scaring the Troopers but his heart is never in it.

It’s why he strives for perfection, because he’s not perfect. No, not even close. But he can pretend.

~

They get a tip about a group of defected Stormtroopers, living peacefully on some faraway planet. He takes the bait though a small part of him thinks it’s a trap. Maybe part of him wants it to be.

~

Then he sees them. 

A flash of silver, a flash of green. He chases after it though he doesn’t know why —

(he knows why. it’s at the edge of his memories, just out of sight, hidden behind imperfect walls.)

— and he comes face to face with the Mandalorian and his son and all the broken pieces of Corin Motti that don’t quite fit crumble and spill over the cracks.

And he  _remembers_ . 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE point out any spelling/grammar mistakes you see because I wrote and edited this very quickly. anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
